This invention relates generally to trigger mechanisms and more specifically to a trigger suitable for use with a crossbow or firearm.
Crossbows are generally known in the art, as well as trigger mechanisms arranged to control the firing of a crossbow. A crossbow can be cocked, wherein a bowstring can be retained in a drawn orientation by a string catch. The crossbow can be fired by operating a trigger, which releases the string catch, thereby releasing the bowstring.
Firearms are generally known in the art, as well as ammunition with chemical propellants. A firearm trigger can comprise a hammer arranged to impact a firing pin.
A trigger assembly can control several aspects of the firing experience when shooting a crossbow or firearm, such as trigger pull weight and trigger travel distance. A trigger will present a certain feedback or feel to the shooter during trigger travel, and a smooth pull is generally preferred over a gritty pull.
There remains a need for novel trigger mechanisms that provide for lightweight, smooth operation and improved trigger feel when compared to traditional triggers.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.